Almas gemelas
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Soul Mates. Autor: Justis76. Maya esta lista para otro viernes en la noche, pero resulta que Nick tiene otros planes... con otra mujer. ¿Maya tendrá su felices para siempre con Nick, o sera tachada como 'solo su asistenta' para siempre? PxM
1. Chapter 1

8 de Marzo, 2019

**Maya**

* * *

"¿A dónde vas?"Le pregunte a Nick mientras se vestía con su traje azul, algo que usualmente no se pone en las noches de viernes. "¿vas a una cita?" brome con él.

"Eh… si, de hecho." Respondió Nick.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Es viernes en la noche, siempre salimos juntos!"

"Bueno, nuestra última clienta me pidió una cita."

"¿Nada Chance? ¿Y tu aceptaste?"

"Bueno si, no sé si lo has notado, pero no tengo una gran vida social, lo más cercano a una cita que he tenido en tres años es llevar a mi asistenta a las hamburguesas." Dijo Nick.

Mi corazón colapsa. Siempre pensé que yo era la única chica para la cual Nick tenía tiempo, y descubrir que va a salir con otra mujer que apenas conoce me llega como una gran sorpresa.

"¿Pe-pero con ella? Nick, yo… yo no creo que ella sea tu tipo." Dije, tratando de pensar en una excusa.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Dijo Nick mientras se ponía su corbata.

"Intuición femenina, duh."

"Maya, no es como si me fuera a casar con ella. Es solo una cita, no tengo nada que perder," Dijo Nick "Además, estoy seguro que tendremos algo en común. Como sea, creo que estaré de vuelta a las 10. ¡Deséame suerte!" Nick se por la puerta. Y solté las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

**_¡Solo dile como te sientes!_**

_¡Pero él no siente lo mismo! Él me trata como su asistenta, no como su novia._

**_Puede que eso sea porque él cree que no estás interesada. Después de todo lo que han hecho, él tiene que sentir algo por ti._**

_Pero ya está saliendo con otra…_

**_Ya lo escuchaste, es solo una cita. Y si no funciona, que es lo más probable, ¡Entonces será tu turno de atacar!_**

Me puse mi pijama del Samurái de diamante, me hice palomitas y me puse a ver la tele.

_No quiero ser la chica de rebote._

**_No eres la chica de rebote, ¡Ella lo es! Nick está solo, lo cual es la única razón por la que accedió a salir con Nadia. ¡Si le dices que lo amas, entonces él no necesitara a nadie más!_**

_¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Eh tratado de decirle cientos de veces, pero cada que trato de decirle que lo amo solo me hago parecer como una idiota! Cada vez me lo imagino a él riendo, y me acobardo. Quizá solo debería estar feliz por Nick, incluso si eso me hace una chica solitaria que se la pasa viendo repeticiones de programas por el resto de mi vida…_

* * *

"¿Maya… Maya, estas despierta?" Pregunto Nick con su dulce voz.

"¿Mmm? Oh, Nick" Dije, tallando mis ojos. _Creo que me quede dormida…_ "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Ugh… horrible. Creo que tenias razón."

Me senté derecha, sintiendo una extraña mescla entre felicidad y culpa. "¿Qué paso?"

"Nada en realidad, es solo que no tenemos tanto en común. Ella es una exitosa mujer de negocios, y yo solo soy un inútil abogado que no recibe el pago de la mitad de sus clientes." Nick suspira.

"Oh… lo siento, es solo que yo no tengo tanto-"

"Está bien, eso no me importa. Creo que solo debería afrontar la realidad; solo soy y un perdedor."

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios. "No para mí. Tu eres asombroso, Nick. Y cualquier mujer que piense lo contrario no vale tu tiempo."

Satisfecha, me dirigí a mi cuarto, tratando de contener la emoción de haber besado a Nick. Me acosté en mi cama pensando en cómo confesarle a Nick que lo amo, pero incapaz de pensar en algo, caí dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Temprano esa noche…

**Phoenix**

"Además, estoy seguro que tendremos algo en común. Como sea, creo que estaré de vuelta a las 10. ¡Deséame suerte!"

Salí por la puerta y empecé a caminar por el restaurante. Normalmente seria típico ir por tu cita y entonces irse, pero cuando vas con una independiente mujer de negocios como Nada Chance, ella probablemente querrá ir al restaurante por sí sola. Llegue al restaurant en cinco minutos, y encontré a Nada en la mesa. Ella miro su reloj.

"Usted esta tarde, Phoenix."

Mire mi reloj, y parece que solo llegue unos dos minutos tarde, pero no estoy de humor para debatir, así que respondo. "Lo siento, mi asistenta me tenía un tanto atascado." _Ahora que lo pienso, Maya si parecía reluctante en dejarme ir. Creo que ella quería algo de compañía._

"Oh… asistentes. A veces uno tiene que preguntarse si pueden ser mas incompetentes."

"Bueno, Maya no es tan mala, es solo que ella puede ser algo extraña."

"Oh, ¿se refiere a esa niña tan peculiar? Ah sí, si la recuerdo. Ella sí que parecía… excéntrica."

_No hay nada de malo con ser excéntrico_… Pensé para mí mismo. "Tengo que admitir, estaba algo sorprendido de que me pidiera un cita." Le dije a Nada.

"Bueno, después de todo usted me salvo de pudrirme en prisión, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarlo a cenar. Además, usted es un caballero algo atractivo."

"Uh… gracias. Para ser honesto, no salgo muy seguido."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿esa pequeña asistenta de usted lo mantiene pre-ocupado con 'El Samurái de diamante', no es así?"

"¿Huh?" Pregunte, dejándome con la duda de cómo sabia eso.

"El otro día en el tribunal ella menciono que debía terminar rápido o se perdería al nuevo episodio del Samurái Diamante. Un tanto inmaduro, en mi opinión."

"Buena, ella es algo inmadura, pero eso la hace entretenida."

"Mhm. Que interesante." Dijo Nada. Es obvio que no le importa.

"Oh, y le gusta ir por hamburguesas constantemente. Y tengo que gastar mucho dinero por ello, aunque después de todo lo que ella ha pasado, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Agregue, tratando de evitar un silencio incomodo.

"Fantástico. Mira, la verdad no estoy muy interesada en tu 'queridísima Maya', así que si solo se la va a pasar la noche entera hablando de ella, mejor me regreso a mi casa."

"Uh… si. Lo siento." Dije, cerrando mi boca. _Creo que Maya tenía razón, realmente no tenemos nada en común._

Un niño grita desde la mesa cercana. "¡Papi! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡El maratón del Samurái de hacer es esta noche!"

Nada empieza a hablar. "Los niños de estos días. Puedes ir a un restaurante cinco estrellas y aun así causan desorden."

Tuve que reírme por la escena, puedo imaginar a Maya haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Que están gracioso?"

"Uh, solo que me recordó algo." Dije, tratando de evitar más problemas.

"Con 'algo' usted se refiere a su asistenta, ¿No es así?"

No dije nada, no se me ocurría ninguna excusa buena. Nada se levanta de su silla. "Muy buenas tardes, Sr. Wright." Ella dijo, y entonces se va.

_Bien hecho Wright, tu primera cita en seis años, y la arruinaste. ¡Idiota!_

Me levante para irme del restaurante, solo para ver que estaba lloviendo. Para hacer las cosas peor, olvide checar el canal del clima antes de que me fuera, así que no me traje mi paraguas.

_Bueno, esta noche se pone cada vez mejor._

_Patético. No puedo decirle a la chica que me gusta lo que siento, y cuando salgo con otra, ella es todo en lo que puedo pensar. No tengo idea de cómo voy a decirle. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Decirle que estoy enamorado mientras está comiendo una hamburguesa? Si, como si eso fuera a salir bien. En medio de una roca y un lugar duro no podría ni siquiera describir como me siento._

Me metí en la oficina y encontré a Maya acostada en el sofá con sus ojos cerrados, con la tele encendida.

"¿Maya… Maya, estas despierta?" Pregunte

"¿Mmm? Oh, Nick ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Ugh… horrible. Creo que tenias razón." Me senté en el sofá junto a ella.

"¿Qué paso?" Maya pregunta con tristeza. Pensé en mi respuesta. _Que se supone que le diga, ¿qué arruine la cita porque no pude dejar de pensar en lo linda que es?_

Eventualmente, dije. "Nada en realidad, es solo que no tenemos tanto en común. Ella es una exitosa mujer de negocios, y yo solo soy un inútil abogado que no recibe el pago de la mitad de sus clientes."

"Oh… lo siento, es solo que yo no tengo tanto-"

"Está bien, eso no me importa. Creo que solo debería afrontar la realidad; solo soy y un perdedor." Empecé a levantarme para dirigirme a la cama cuando de la nada Maya se me acerca y me besa. Me pellizque a mi mismo para ver si estaba soñando. No lo estoy. Maya Fey me está besando.

"No para mí. Tu eres asombroso, Nick. Y cualquier mujer que piense lo contrario no vale tu tiempo."

_¡Ahora es tu oportunidad! ¡Nunca tendrás una mejor oportunidad que esta! ¡Ella acaba de __**besarte**__!_

Me quede sin palabras, y Maya se levanta y se va a la cama. Una vez más, arruine una oportunidad perfecta. Esa es la segunda vez esta noche. Pero eso se acabo. Mañana le diré a Maya como me siento, no importa lo que pase. Me fui a la cama, empezando a hacer un plan en mi cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bueno chicos, tomo varias horas, pero finalmente vertimos miel encima del panqueque más grande del mundo. ¡Es hora de comer!" Dije, hambrienta y emocionada.

"Yay…" Dijo Nick, exhausto.

"¡Woo hoo!" Grito Pearl, entonces dice. "Pero Maya la Mística, no puedo comer esto sin tenedor ni cuchillo.

Me voltee hacia el inspector Gumshoe. "Se suponía que usted iba a traer los tenedores, ¿dónde están?"

"¿Qué? ¿Ese era mi trabajo? Pensé que dijiste que el inspector tontoshoe tenía que traer las cosas. Aunque Gumshoe tenía más sentido…"Él inspector suspira y sacude la cabeza. Todos gruñen.

_Todo ese trabajo… ¿Y ni siquiera podemos comerlo?_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

9 de marzo, 2019

Bufete Wright & Co.

8:23am

**Maya**

_NOOO-oh. Solo era una estúpida pesadilla. Olvídalo. Ese panqueque estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo. De hecho, aun lo sigo oliendo. Espera…_

Salte de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina, en la mesa había una pila de panqueques, algo de jugo de naranja, y unas flores.

"Oh, hola Maya" Nick dice desde la cocina, cocinando más panqueques.

"Oye. ¿Hiciste todos estos para mí?" Pregunte, sentándome en la mesa.

"Bueno si. Pensé que sería algo bueno." Nick responde y se sienta en la mesa.

"¡Wow! ¡Justo estaba soñando con panqueques, y despierto para encontrar esto! ¡Es como si pudieras leerme la mente!"

"Siempre te gustaron los panqueques para los sábados en la mañana. Bueno, eso o hamburguesas, pero pensé que sería mejor que comiéramos panqueques, así que hice esto."

Le sonreí a Nick. _¡Me conoce tan bien! Aunque no puedo creer que se tomara tantas molestias. ¡Digo, también me consiguió flores! ¿Qué pasa con él?_

"Bueno, gracias Nick. ¿Pero qué pasa con las flores? No me lo tomes a mal, pero parece tan… random."

"Bueno, me sentí mal por ir en una cita y no decirte antes, especialmente en viernes que es cuando salimos juntos. No era mi intención ningunearte-"

"No me ninguneaste, tu solo tenias… cosas más importantes."

"Como sea, te lo voy a compensar. Hoy, haremos lo que tú quieras." Dijo Nick.

"¿Lo que sea?"

Nick lo piensa por un minuto. Dejarme hacer **lo que sea** no siempre término bien en el pasado. "Lo que sea" Una luz se prende en mi cabeza.

"Bueno, ya que me dejaste para ir a una cita, creo que es justo que me lleves a una cita esta noche también." Dije, decidida.

"Ah… muy bien… está bien." Dijo Nick, se escuchaba algo tímido.

"¿Qué pasa Nick? ¿No estás nervioso, verdad? ¿No me digas que el gran Phoenix Wright está asustado de una cita con su pequeña y linda asistenta?" Brome con él.

"¡N-no! Yo… yo solo me preguntaba donde deberíamos ir. Por hamburguesa, ¿creo?"

"No, no. Vamos por esas todo el tiempo. Esta noche tiene que ser algo especial."

"¿Entonces adónde vamos?" Nick pregunta.

"Oh. Ya verás. Creo que lo tengo todo planeado…"

6:04pm

**Phoenix**

"¿Salón de pizzas Paul? ¿Esta es tu idea de 'elegante'?"

"¡Oye! ¡No hay nada malo con este lugar! ¡Ellos tienen comida, unas sillas geniales, y tienen televisiones! Si pusieran un sillón, yo me vendría a vivir aquí." Dijo Maya, apuntando hacia la tele del lugar. Como era de esperarse, estaban pasando el Samurái Diamante.

"Oye, lo que tu digas." Le dije, riendo.

"¡No es gracioso! Además, este lugar es muy importante para mí. Justo después de que mi hermanita ganara su primer caso, algo acerca de un asesinato en una universidad, creo" Me doble del dolor por la mención del caso en el que estaba envuelto, pero parece que Maya no lo sabe. Mia probablemente ni le dijo que yo era el acusado del caso. "Fui a visitarla, y fuimos a comer pizza aquí. Estaban pasando 'Samurái de verano', la mejor película samurái del mundo, y bueno, quede enganchada. Y he estado enamorada de las películas de samuráis desde entonces."

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que este lugar es la razón por la que estas obsesionada con las series de samurái?"

"Ah ha." Maya dirige su atención a la tele más cercana.

"Nota personal, dejar poca propina." Murmure, lo bastante alto para que Maya escuchara.

Note que Maya se puso muy callada, y ella está mirando a sus sandalias. "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunte.

"Uh… Bueno me acabo de dar cuenta que esta es mi primera cita." Maya admite tímidamente.

"¿En serio? Pensé que una chica como tú tendría muchas citas."

"Bueno, no hay muchos chicos en Kurain, y la mayoría de los que hay son idiotas, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad. De hecho, eres mi primer novio. Digo, amigo… hombre." Maya tartamudea con sus palabras, insegura de como frasearlas correctamente. Ella aparta la mirada tímidamente, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y fracasando. Para ser honesto, lo encuentro muy lindo.

"Bueno, Estas cita definitivamente va a ser mejor que la ultima" Le dije, tratando de calmarla.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?" Maya pregunto ansiosa.

"Bueno para empezar, han pasado cinco minutos y no te has ido," Le dije, causando que Maya se riera, "Sin mencionar que eres más linda. Y tenemos mucho en común."

Maya se sonroja. "Bueno, mi cita aquí no está mal. Él es muy guapo, y me está pagando la comida."

_Wow, no se necesita mucho para complacer a Maya. _Pensé. _Solo paga la comida y todo saldrá bien. _Le sonreí de todas formas. Parece que las cosas empiezan a salir bien entre los dos.

Una hora después…

"Y entonces el autobús con las chicas del colegio para mujeres paso en frente de nosotros, y esa mirada apareció en la cara de Larry, esa mirada que tiene cada que tiene una idea," Le dije a Maya mientras trato de recordar los detalle.

"Oh dios." Ella dice, riendo y tomando la ultima rebanada de pizza.

"Si, 'oh dios'. Como sea, entonces Larry me dice '¡Hey Nick, saltémonos la escuela mañana y vayamos a la escuela de las chicas!' Ahora, desde luego, no había manera de que siguiera los planes de Larry después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, así que le dije 'olvídalo Larry, tengo examen mañana.' Ahora, pensé que esa era una de las tontas ideas de Larry y que la olvidaría en la mañana, pero cuando fui a la parada de autobuses a la mañana siguiente, Larry fue a la tienda de ropa para conseguir un uniforme para mujeres, y se fue vestido así."

"¡No puede ser!" Maya resolló, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¡En serio!"

"Debiste tomarle una foto."

"No tenia porque, esa imagen se quedo pegada a fuego en mi cráneo."

"Así de malo, huh"

"Si. Así que Larry se subió al autobús, y se fue a una escuela solo para mujeres. Esa puede que sea la idea más estúpida que él tuvo en eso días."

"¿Y si entro a la escuela?"

"Bueno, por un poco. Al parecer su vecino era el directo de esa escuela, y cuando lo vio por los pasillos lo reconoció y lo envió a casa."

"¡¿Cómo no vas a saber que tu vecino es el director de la escuela en la que te tratas de meter?!" Maya estaba riendo ahora.

"Estamos hablando de Larry Butz. Entonces, ¿Quieres irte de una vez?"

"Seguro."

Page la cuenta, y Maya y yo no fuimos del salón de pizza. Al fin de cuentas, fue una cita asombrosa, aun no le digo que la amo, pero lo hare pronto. Mientras caminamos, estire mi brazo para sujetar su mano. Ella me mira, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Llegamos a la entrada de la oficina, y busco mis llaves en mis bolsillos."

"Eso estuvo muy bueno, Nick. Quizá… deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo."

Bese a Maya en la mejilla. "Con gusto." Empecé a abrir la puerta pero Maya me agarra y me sujeta contra la puerta.

"¿Te gusto o no?" Ella demanda.

"Uh, ¿qué?"

"¡Quiero saber si estas interesado en mi! ¡A veces actúas como si lo estuvieras, como hoy, pero otras veces haces cosas como ir con otra mujer, y no sé que se supone que piense! ¿estás enamorado de mi o no?" Maya repite.

_Okay, corrijo: Nunca tendrás una mejor oportunidad para decirle que __**ahora.**_

Pero en vez de eso, no le digo sí. En vez de eso, me inclino y la beso apasionadamente. Después de toda la anticipación que edifique esperando por este momento, y por todas las veces que fantasee que besaba a Maya, besarla de verdad es miles de veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

"Te amo, Maya."

Maya me regresa el beso. "Que bien, porque si no entonces hubieras hecho llorar a una pobre e inocente chica."

"¿Qué quieres decir con inocente? ¡Si me tienes contra la pared!"

"Y eso te hace un debilucho" Ella dijo, besándome de nuevo.

"Bueno, quizá mi amor por ti me hace débil." Dije, tratando de sonar romántico.

"… Nick, esa debe de ser la cosa más cursi que has dicho. Vamos a dentro, creo que el frio te está volviendo senil. Escuche que eso le pasa a la gente cuando se vuelve vieja."

"¡No soy viejo!" Proteste mientras abría la puerta para meternos. Maya se desploma en el sofá, y me siento con ella.

"Está bien Nick, te amo de todas manera."

"Pero yo-"

Maya me corta con otro beso. Me podría acostumbrar a esto. Mis brazos se ponen alrededor de su cintura, y la acerco, decidiendo que hay cosas más importantes que demostrar que no eres un viejo senil.

"Eres muy bueno besando, Nick"

"Ah, gracias. Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal." Eso es una sutileza. Ella es muy buena besando.

"Creo que soy rápida aprendiendo. Entonces, estamos saliendo juntos, ¿verdad?"

"Si, diría que sí."

"Bueno, mañana abra una convención del samurái de acero, y estaba pensando que seria genial si vamos como una pareja."

"Maya, no estoy de humor para otra-"

Probando su suerte, Maya me besa de nuevo, intentado hacer que vaya.

"No hay cantidad de besos suficientes que me haga-"

Maya me besa de nuevo. ¿Ya mencione que ella es muy buena? _Ah, qué va. Solo es un día, y lo pasare con Maya. ¿Qué tengo que perder?_

"Bien, iré a la convención contigo." Me rendí reluctantemente.

"¡Woo hoo! ¡Eres el mejor, Nick!" Maya declaro, apretándome con fuerza.

"Bueno, creo que si lo soy…" Dije un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, necesitaremos disfraces también. Creo que irías de maravilla si fueras del Samurái Funky."

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Hablas del Samurái con el afro multicolor?"

"¡Si, y él de los lentes gigantes!"

"… ¡PROTESTO!"


End file.
